counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Nuke/Gallery
Overview De nuke.png|''Counter-Strike'' and Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Overview. Nukeoverlay.jpg|''Counter-Strike Source'' Overview NukeMapcsgo.png|''Global Offensive'' Overview prior to update De nuke radar.png|Revamped Nuke Overview De nuke lower radar.png|Revamped Nuke Overview (Lower) CT spawn CSGO Nuke 17 Mar 2017 update CT spawn .jpg T spawn CSGO Nuke 17 Mar 2017 update T spawn .jpg Outside CSGO Nuke Outside 8 Feb 2018 update pic 1.jpg|Counter-Strike Global Offensive version De nuke0002 Outside.png 2014-03-06 00006.jpg de_nuke-csgo-outside-1.jpg De nuke0003 Outside-2nd view.png 2014-03-06 00007.jpg de_nuke-csgo-outside-2.jpg De nuke0004 Outside 3rd view.png 2014-03-06 00008.jpg de_nuke-csgo-outside-3.jpg Revised CS GO (Pre-release) Tagging0.png|Revised Outside on Official guide [http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=412879303 "What is Tagging and how does it work?"] By CSGOOfficial. Tagging1.png|Ditto. Side Yard CSGO Nuke Outside 8 Feb 2018 update pic 2.jpg|Counter-Strike: Global Offensive version CSGO Nuke Outside 8 Feb 2018 update pic 1.jpg|Counter-Strike: Global Offensive version De nuke0005 Side Yard.png 2014-03-06 00009.jpg de_nuke-csgo-sideyard-1.jpg De nuke0006 Side Yard-2nd view.png 2014-03-06 00010.jpg de_nuke-csgo-sideyard-2.jpg De nuke0007 Side Yard-3rd view.png 2014-03-06 00011.jpg de_nuke-csgo-sideyard-3.jpg Bombsite A/Hangar CSGO Nuke A site 21 May 2018 update pic 1.jpg|Counter-Strike: Global Offensive version CSGO Nuke A site 21 May 2018 update pic 2.jpg|Counter-Strike: Global Offensive version CSGO Nuke A Site 8 Feb 2018 update pic 3.jpg|Counter-Strike: Global Offensive version De nuke0011 Entrance to Bombsite A.png 2014-03-06 00015.jpg De nuke-csgo-bombA-1.jpg De nuke0012 Bombsite A.png 2014-03-06 00016.jpg De nuke-csgo-bombA-2.jpg De nuke0014 Bombsite A 3rd view.png 2014-03-06 00017.jpg de_nuke-csgo-bombA-3.jpg De nuke0013 Bombsite A 2nd view.png 2014-03-06 00018.jpg CSGO De nuke A site 22nd Aug 2013 Update.jpg Revised CS GO (Pre-release) File:Csgo-hitboxes-20150915-update.png|Revised Bombside A on Official post [http://blog.counter-strike.net/index.php/2015/09/12492/ "Reanimation"] in CS GO Blog. Bombsite B CSGO Nuke B site 21 May 2018 update pic 1.jpg|Counter-Strike: Global Offensive version CSGO Nuke B site 21 May 2018 update pic 2.jpg|Counter-Strike: Global Offensive version De nuke0028 Bombsite B-3rd view.png Nuke Bombsite B.png de_nuke-csgo-bombB-4.jpg De nuke0030 Basement 2nd view.png Nuke Bombsite B 2.png de_nuke-csgo-bombB-5.jpg De nuke0025 Bombsite B.png Nuke Bombsite B 3.png de_nuke-csgo-bombB-1.jpg De nuke0027 Observation Room.png Nuke Bombsite B observation room.png de_nuke-csgo-bombB-3.jpg Lobby CSGO Nuke Lobby 8 Feb 2018 update pic 2.jpg|Counter-Strike: Global Offensive version Secret/Tunnels CSGO Nuke Observation 15 Feb 2018 update.jpg|Counter-Strike: Global Offensive version De nuke0032 underground-entryway.png de_nuke-csgo-secret-1.jpg De nuke0031 Underground.png de_nuke-csgo-secret-2.jpg De nuke0033 Underground.png de_nuke-csgo-bombB-3.jpg Garage De nuke0010 Garage-3rd view.png Nuke Garage.png de_nuke-csgo-garage-1.jpg De nuke0009 Garage-2nd view.png Nuke Garage 2.png de_nuke-csgo-garage-2.jpg De nuke0008 Garage.png Nuke Garage 3.png de_nuke-csgo-garage-3.jpg CSGO Nuke 17 Mar 2017 update Garage .jpg Ramp De nuke0024 Ramp-3rd view.png Nuke Ramp.png de_nuke-csgo-ramproom-1.jpg De nuke0023 Ramp-2nd view.png Nuke Ramp 2.png de_nuke-csgo-ramproom-2.jpg De nuke0021 Inside-Ramp.png Nuke Ramp 3.png de_nuke-csgo-ramproom-3.jpg De nuke0020 Ramp.png Nuke Ramp 4.png de_nuke-csgo-ramproom-4.jpg Additional Images De nuke first person.png De nuke0002.png De nuke0001.png De nuke0000.png De nuke0029 Basement.png Csgo nuke.jpg de_nuke-csgo-bombB-2.jpg de_nuke-csgo-lobby.jpg de_nuke-csgo-radioroom.jpg de_nuke-csgo-ramproom.jpg de_nuke-csgo-secret-3.jpg de_nuke-csgo-Tspawn.jpg de_nuke-csgo-Tspawn-2.jpg Csgo-nuke-2016feb17.png Other CSGO dead officer la nuke.png|A dead "security guard" in CS:GO can be seen by "noclipping" through the booth a T Spawn. Note: He is wearing refugee clothes from Half-Life 2 instead of a security vest. CSGO dead officer.png Csgo de nuke schematic.jpg|Nuke Schematic Collection Original Slide_nuke.jpg|The Nuke Collection set_nuke.png|The original Nuke collection icon irridatedalertmag7.png|MAG-7 - Irradiated Alert irridatedalertsawedoff.png|Sawed-Off - Irradiated Alert pp-bizon-irradiated-alert.png|PP-Bizon - Irradiated Alert falloutwarning.png|P90 - Fallout Warning falloutwarningump.png|UMP-45 - Fallout Warning falloutwarningxm.png|XM1014 - Fallout Warning radiationhazard.png|M4A4 - Radiation Hazard nuclearthreat.png|P250 - Nuclear Threat nuclearthreattec9.png|Tec-9 - Nuclear Threat Esl-one-2014 souveneir-nuke.png|ESL One 2014 Souvenir Package DreamHack_2014_Nuke_Package.png|DreamHack 2014 Souvenir Package ESL_One_Katowice_2015_Nuke_Package.png|ESL One Katowice 2015 Souvenir Package Cologne_2016_Nuke_Package.png|ESL Cologne 2016 Souvenir Package MLG_Columbus_2016_Nuke_Package.png|MLG Columbus 2016 Souvenir Package Atlanta_2017_Nuke_Package.png|Atlanta 2017 Souvenir Package Krakow_2017_Nuke.png|Krakow 2017 Souvenir Package Boston_2018_Nuke.png|Boston 2018 Souvenir Package 2018 Set nuke 2.png|Nuke collection icon Weapon nova hy ducts grey light large.png|Nova - Mandrel Weapon bizon hy blueprint white light large.png|PP-Bizon - Facility Sketch Weapon fiveseven hy ducts green light large.png|Five-seveN - Coolant Weapon ump45 hy blueprint bluered light large.png|UMP-45 - Facility Dark P250-_Facility_Draft.png|P250 - Facility Draft Weapon negev hy ducts yellow light large.png|Negev - Bulkhead Weapon galilar hy nuclear skulls aqua light large.png|Galil AR - Cold Fusion Weapon m4a1 am circuitboard silver light large.png|M4A4 - Mainframe Weapon mp7 am circuitboard green light large.png|MP7 - Motherboard Weapon p250 hy ducts blue light large.png|P250 - Exchanger Weapon p90 hy blueprint aqua light large.png|P90 - Facility Negative Weapon awp hy nuclear skulls redblue light large.png|AWP - Acheron Weapon mp5sd am circuitboard aqua light large.png|MP5-SD - Co-Processor Weapon aug am circuitboard orange light large.png|AUG - Random Access Weapon mag7 hy nuclear hotorange light large.png|MAG-7 - Core Breach Weapon glock am nuclear skulls green light large.png|Glock-18 - Nuclear Garden Weapon m4a1 silencer gs m4a1s operator light large.png|M4A1-S - Control Panel Weapon tec9 gs tec9 envoy light large.png|Tec-9 - Remote Control London_2018_Nuke.png|London 2018 Souvenir Package Katowice_2019_Nuke.png|Katowice 2019 Souvenir Package Category:Map gallery Category:Skins